


All I Want For Christmas

by wanneable



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, guanlin babies his tiny boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanneable/pseuds/wanneable
Summary: Guanlin and Jihoon enjoy their first Christmas together in their new apartment, and Jihoon’s height gets the best of him.





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> guanlin and jihoon are around the same age in this just for plot purpose :)
> 
> merry christmas and a happy panwink

“Guanlin-ah! Where is my step-ladder?” 

Lai Guanlin peels his head into the living room of his shared apartment to answer his boyfriend. “Hyung, did you try looking in the hall closet?” 

Park Jihoon was currently standing rather defeatedly with a box of Christmas ornaments in one hand and a string of Christmas tree lights in his other, a pout taking over his facial features. Taking a wild guess, Guanlin assumes that Jihoon had been trying (read: failing) to reach high enough to evenly space out his ornaments and lights on their extremely tall Christmas tree. Even Guanlin, who had been deemed the “skyscraper” of his friend group, had to fully reach to set up the top of the tree. 

The older of the two made his way over to the said closet, kneeling down and peering into the darkness of the small space until he located what he needed. “Thank you, Guanlinnie,” Jihoon replied. “What would I do without you?”

Sporting a grin that seems to blossom whenever he is complimented by Jihoon, Guanlin makes his way over to the half decorated tree. Carefully stepped over all of the laid out decorations on the floor, Guanlin helps his boyfriend clear a spot for his step-ladder. 

“This isn’t fair, hyung,” Guanlin complains as he picks up and hands Jihoon ornaments from their boxes, “Now you are the taller one.” 

Playfully slapping Guanlin on the shoulder, Jihoon grins at him. “Come here, you big baby,” Jihoon teases as Guanlin walks into Jihoon’s open arms, holding the boy tightly to keep him balanced on the small ladder. 

“Besides, now I can finally do this,” Jihoon soothes into Guanlin’s ear before kissing the top of the younger’s head. 

Smiling fondly, Guanlin buries himself further into Jihoon’s chest. “Hyung, that’s my job.” 

“Hurry up and set the rest of the decorations up, and then we’ll watch a Christmas movie.” 

“Do I get to pick the movie?”

“Of Course.”

“I’ll be back in 3 minutes,” Guanlin releases Jihoon to go back to his job of placing Christmas figurines and wreaths around the apartment. After the box labeled “Christmas Decorations that Guanlinnie Sets Up” is virtually empty, Guanlin gives himself a congratulatory pat on the back. Figuratively, of course. 

“Jihoonie! I finished!” the taller boy proudly declares through the apartment, and makes his way back into the living room to discover his boyfriend holding a steaming mug out to him. 

“It’s got chocolate, just how you like it. I made sure to put 6 marshmallows exactly,” Jihoon explains, passing over the mug to a grinning Guanlin. 

“Thank you, hyung,” Guanlin praises his thanks before taking a sip from the mug. Jihoon was right, he truly did make the hot chocolate just how he likes it, and he can’t help but keep the goofy grin plastered to his face. “Are you ready to watch the movie?”

Jihoon nods, making his way to the couch as Guanlin begins to set up the movie. The elder can’t help but giggle as Guanlin fumbles with the remote, successfully almost dropping it before stopping himself from falling face first into the television. Jihoon knows that Guanlin has yet to find complete control over his long limbs even at the age of 20, but it’s okay. Longer limbs makes him a better cuddle partner. 

Speaking of cuddling, Guanlin makes his way over to the couch after successfully getting the movie running and proceeds to lay his head on Jihoon’s chest, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy. “Guanlin-ah, one of these days you are going to crush me.”

“Mhm,” Guanlin hums, tangling his legs with Jihoon’s and somehow holding Jihoon tighter. Guanlin rubs his fingers gently against Jihoon’s back. 

Jihoon softly smiles at the younger boy, who’s eyes are now glued to the television screen. It’s times like these that Jihoon likes to admire Guanlin the most, the way his features soften, and he looks even younger than he is. Running his fingers through Guanlin’s black hair, he whispers to the younger, “Guanlin-ah, it’s our first Christmas in this apartment.” 

Guanlin sighs at the feeling of Jihoon’s hands running through his hair and smiles, grabbing Jihoon’s free hand with his and intertwining their fingers. “I know, hyung. I couldn’t have asked for a better way to spend the holidays than with you.”

Jihoon squeezes Guanlin’s hand, “I cant believe I fell in love with a big softie.” 

“I can’t believe you fell in love with me, period. What did I do to deserve the love of the oh-so popular Park Jihoon.”

“Shut up,” Jihoon mumbles even though they both know Jihoon could never seriously be mad at Guanlin. “How could I not fall in love with you? You were this tall, lanky 16 year-old who barely spoke any Korean at the time, walking into my classroom with a big, goofy grin taking over your entire face,” Jihoon recalls the memory with fondness in his eyes. “I didn’t know I was falling for you until I fell hard. By the time I realized it, I was already so in love with you, and before I knew it, I kissed you at Daniel-hyung’s party and-“

“-and I kissed you back.” Guanlin finishes the story. “I kissed you and I cried into your shoulder, because I never knew how much I liked you, even if it went against everything I was taught. You confused me at first, made me question everything I knew, but you made me realize one thing, hyung. I can never love anyone as much as I love you.”

Jihoon blushes at his confession, but maintains eye contact with the younger. “I love you, Guanlin. I love you more than you will ever know. You’re the best Christmas gift I can ever ask for. You’re all that I will ever want for Christmas.” 

Guanlin smiles at him then, the movie long forgotten. He leans down to place a sweet kiss on the older’s lips, before pulling back and kissing Jihoon on the nose. 

“Merry Christmas, Jihoon.”

“Merry Christmas, Guanlin.”

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas panwinkists, you can follow me on twitter at @merrydaehwi/@daehwisclub and cry about panwink because honestly when am i not crying over panwink


End file.
